Beautiful
by Rain Wolf '91
Summary: A one shot on what if the war was not prevented. Sad story.


**_A Beautiful Moment_**

Screaming in pain, Kate stumbled a few steps before collapsing from the claws and bite marks that had came at her neck. One lucky wolf caught her off guard and made a powerful strike. Everybody was too wrapped up in the war to notice that she was down. As long as she was down no one would care. One less wolf for the Eastern wolves to worry about. For the West, there was no time to help her.

Struggling to pick herself back up, Kate was knocked back down to the ground by an unknown force. Most likely from the wolves fighting around her. I'm going to die here, Kate thought depressed as her bite wound stung in much pain. I let everybody down... Especially Humphrey. The whole pack knows I fell in love with him but not him. I'm so sorry...

"Kate!"

Kate slowly lifted her pained head up. That was Humphrey's voice calling her. Was it because she was bleeding out and just hearing things?

'"Humphrey?" she asked shallowly.

"Kate!"

Out of nowhere Humphrey appeared at Kate's side. Without thinking, he scooped his head under her body and began to carry her out of the battleground. Thankfully the wolves were too deep into fighting others to take notice of Humphrey carrying Kate out of the field and into the forest where he didn't stop until they were safely away from the blood bath. There was no way he was going to let anyone else hurt her.

Stopping in a small circle of trees, Humphrey felt safe to let her down. "Kate, are you OK?" He looked at the wound on her neck; it was bleeding rather bad; her blood was wet and stained over Humphrey's shoulder.

Forcing her eyes open, Kate's eyes found Humphrey's worried face. The sight of him made her heart go from cold to warm.

"Humphrey? You came back?" asked Kate surprised.

"Of course I did. You know me: always up for a little danger," said Humphrey, smiling a little. "Are you OK?"

"No," responded Kate painfully.

Humphrey's smile faded.

"It hurts, Humphrey," cried Kate. "It hurts so much!"

"I'll try to help," said Humphrey in a panic, and began to lick at her wounds.

As Humphrey cleaned the wound on her neck, Kate could still feel blood pouring out from her. Despite Humphrey doing everything he could to help her, it wasn't doing anything. The wound was just too deep. No one could save her now. I have to tell him, Kate sadly thought to herself. Before anything else happens. I have to say it.

"Humphrey?" Kate began.

"Just relax Kate. Don't talk," said Humphrey, continuing to work on her.

"Its no use, Humphrey." Kate sadly looked up at him. "You cannot save me."

Humphrey stopped licking at her wound and shook his head. "What are you saying?" He was refusing to accept that Kate was dying even though the evidence was displayed right in front of him. The wound was too deep from being bitten and clawed and the blood kept coming. No! Please no!

"Humphrey, before I go I want you to know just one thing... Please come closer." Swallowing hard, he abandoned the attempts to help her wound and brought his ear close to Kate's muzzle where she gently whispered, "I love you."

Humphrey's heart began to race. The words he wanted to tell Kate so bad was given to him first from her. The reason he had to come back say those words. Happiness was blooming in his heart. Kate loved him as he did her! True love was between them.

Bringing his muzzle close to her ear, Humphrey whispered right back into her ear, "I love you too, Kate. Since the day I laid eyes on you... Not telling you this was like reaching for the moon: beautiful and glowing but she was out of my reach. I loved her more and more every day though. I'm just glad she's here now so I can tell her every day. Make her smile whenever she's sad."

Even though she was in pain, bleeding and dying, Kate couldn't help but smile a little. That was the most beautiful thing anyone had said to her. She opened her mouth to respond, instead she coughed up drops of blood. This caused her to begin to sob. Her life was coming to a close.

"I don't want this! I don't want to die, Humphrey!" Kate shook her head as she cried. "Not yet! I want to be with you! I want to run off with you!"

"We will, Kate," said Humphrey affectionately, bending his head close to and rubbing noses with her. "Anywhere you want to go we'll go. Idaho was beautiful, we can go back there. We can travel all around the world if you want. Whatever you want."

"No... Humphrey," sobbed Kate. "I have to go somewhere where you can't come. I don't want to go though, Humphrey. I'm scared."

"No! Please don't do this! You have to hold on," responded Humphrey, voice deep in sorrow. "I need you here with me! I love you!"

Resting his head over her beautiful head, they both closed their eyes at the touch. Nothing more was said to each other. The only thing Humphrey could hear now was the sound of Kate's slow breathing. Any minute now... He knew the unstoppable force was going to come and take Kate away from him.

A short time later, one last breath left Kate's body and went still; ceasing to live. At the sound of her breathing stopping, Humphrey raised his head up and looked down on her seeing her eyes closed and never to come open again. A storm of immense hurt and sorrow came over Humphrey. She looked like before they came home on the train and she was sleeping. That wasn't sleep making her look ever so pretty.

It was death.

Choked by the knowledge that their love only lasted for a moment was gone and never going to be happening again, Humphrey laid his head back down over Kate and silently wept. How could this be? We declared our love! It shouldn't have ended this way! His heart was bleeding a river of sad emotions. Nothing could be done or said to bring Kate back. He wanted to scream her name to try and wake her up but it was pointless. The war is pointless, Humphrey thought furiously. My life is pointless!

There was nothing else to do now except one small thing. Getting up to his legs and giving a lick to the side of Kate's muzzle, saying wherever she was he wasn't going to be too far. Backing away from her body he turned around and headed off to the war knowing it was a sure painful suicide.

"Kate. Here I come."

Love couldn't prevent the fight over the valley. Love couldn't save their pack. And Love couldn't save Kate's life. What love did do was make an Alpha and Omega know that they had a place for each other in their heart's. And the love they declared made them both the most happiest wolves in the world for one beautiful moment.


End file.
